Quédate a mi lado
by KeruKohler
Summary: -Desde que Sundamizu desapareció, Arisu no tiene a nadie en el mundo. ¿Qué será de una niña de nueve años abandonada a su suerte en este mundo hipócrita? Buscando a su maestra, Arisu llega a una gran ciudad en la cual hay un gran gremio de magos: Fairy Tail. Ella entrará en él, decidida a crecer y hacerse fuerte. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que esa decisión cambiará su vida.-
1. Chapter 1

-¡Sundamizu! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sundamizu!-Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada. Su maestra no podía haber desaparecido. ¡No podía! Era su madre, su institutriz, su amiga… ¿Y ahora desaparecía? ¡De ninguna manera! Arisu no dejó de buscarla en ningún momento. Era pequeña, tan sólo tenía nueve años, pero la determinación se había alojado en su gran corazón. Luchaba contra todos los obstáculos que se encontraba y, al estar en tan tierna edad, lograba alojamiento gratis en todas las ciudades. Había oído rumores sobre gremios, en los cuales los magos, como ella, se juntaban y vivían juntos, haciendo trabajos, ayudándose y divirtiéndose.

-Señora… ¿Cuál es el gremio más fuertote de Fiore?-Preguntó a la posadera con su voz infantil. Había llegado a Magnolia, una ciudad bastante grande y conocida. Había pasado un año desde que Sundamizu desapareciera, y aún no se daba por vencida.

-¿El más fuerte?... Pues…-la señora la miró con ternura.- Ahora mismo, Fairy Tail.-A Arisu se le agrandaron los ojos, esperanzados.

-¿Y dónde está ese gremio, señora?-La miró con intensidad, aunque con la inocencia de un niño que busca un hogar.-

-Has nacido con buena estrella, pequeña.-Le acarició la cabeza y señaló un punto en el horizonte, en el que se levantaba un gran edificio.- Ahí está tu gremio. Espero que tengas mucha suerte.-Se despidió de ella con la mano después de darle su mochila, cargada con nuevas provisiones. Aunque, con suerte, no las necesitaría. Muy decidida, Arisu puso camino hacia su nuevo destino: Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Arisu comenzó a caminar con determinación hacia el gremio, cuando de pronto toda la ciudad se movió. Se quedó muy quieta, mirando cómo se dividía en dos, dejando entre medio un pasillo que daba directamente al gremio. Ella había quedado en ese pasillo, y miró hacia atrás, por donde ella había venido. Una figura alta y musculada se acercaba. Cuando le dio la luz, observó que era un gran hombre de cabellos naranjas. Llevaba el torso vendado y una gran capa negra, con un saco al hombro. Se sorprendió bastante al verla, y se acercó con cuidado.

-Hola guapa, ¿qué haces aquí? –Le sonrió y Arisu supo que era bueno, por lo cual sonrió a su vez.

-¡Estaba de camino a Fairy Tail!-señaló el dedo el gran edificio y sonrió, enseñando sus colmillitos. -¡Quiero unirme, para encontrar a Sundamizu y hacerme muy, muy fuerte! -Hablaba muy emocionada, y el hombre la miraba con ternura.

-Bueno… ¡Entonces ven conmigo! –La cogió y se la subió en los hombros, con sus piernitas rodeando su cabeza.- Yo soy Gildarts, y soy de Fairy Tail.-El no pudo verlo, pero a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.- Te llevaré hasta allí.- Dicho esto comenzó a caminar, decidido. Arisu miraba con curiosidad las paredes de hierro que se levantaban a ambos lados del pasillo, aislando la ciudad.

-Oiga señor Gildarts… -Apoyó su cabecita en la de él y jugó con unos mechones de su cabello.- ¿Por qué la ciudad se ha dividido? –Él rió con ganas, y le sonrió.

-Básicamente porque mi magia es peligrosa y soy un despistado, así que antes me lo cargaba todo… Mira, estamos llegando.- Efectivamente, Arisu vio la fachada del gremio delante suya.

-¡Uooo, e-es enorme!-Levantó la cabeza hacia arriba para observarlo por completo. Era precioso, y muy grande. Gildarts se acercó a la entrada, y Arisu vio primero que nada a una niña de más o menos su edad, cabello castaño y corto, que miraba a Gildarts con sus grandes ojos marrones. Se lanzó hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Gildarts, has vuelto! –Le abrazó las piernas, y él hizo malabares para sujetar a Arisu y abrazar a la niña a la vez.-

-Cuánto has crecido, Cana. Se nota que te estás volviendo fuerte.-Le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, antes de entrar en el gremio. No había dado cinco pasos dentro cuando fue asaltado por una pequeña mancha rosa. Gildarts levantó una mano y la mancha, que resultó ser otro niño de su edad, cayó al suelo al chocar contra ella.

-¡Gildarts, pelea conmigo!-El niño era bastante curioso. Tenía el pelo de punta y muy rosa, y llevaba una bufanda blanca que parecía tener escamas al cuello. A Arisu le recordó la suya, que tenía en la mochila. Lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Notaba algo familiar en ese chico.

-Natsu, acabo de llegar y tengo invitada, no te precipites.-Sonrió y avanzó hasta el final del pasillo, llegando al mostrador sobre el cual estaba un hombre pequeño y gracioso, sentado cruzando las piernas.

-Maestro, estoy de vuelta.- Cogió a Arisu y la colocó sobre un taburete, delante de él.- Y traigo visita.

-Ya veo..-el maestro la miró y sonrió.- ¿Quién eres, pequeña?- Arisu hinchó los mofletes y se le sonrojaron las mejillas, cosa que produjo un 'Ooooh' del maestro y Gildarts, pero respondió con voz firme.

-Me llamo Arisu Nigaiburo y quiero unirme al gremio porque necesito encontrar a mi maestra, Sundamizu, pero aún no soy lo bastante fuerte.-El maestro levantó una ceja, pero asintió.

-Eso me resulta familiar…-miró detrás de ellos y sonrió.- Bueno, está bien. ¿Eres maga?-Arisu lo miró, ofendida.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo soy una Dra..-se cayó en seguida, y se acercó al oído del maestro para que sólo el pudiera oírla.- Dragon Slayer de agua. Preferiría que no dijese nada de momento, por favor.- El maestro abrió los ojos y la miró, sorprendido, pero asintiendo de nuevo.-

-Más familiar de lo que pensaba. Bueno pequeña, ¿dónde y de qué color quieres tu marca?- Arisu lo miró sin comprender.- Todos los magos de gremios deben llevar la marca de éste, que puede estar en el lugar que desee y del color que desee.-Arisu pensó por un momento, arrugando su bonita frente.

-Eh…-se frotó las manos en un acto infantil, pero sonrió.-¡Ya sé! Lo quiero aquí.-Señaló el lado derecho de su ombligo.-Justo al lado del ombligo, en el lado derecho.

-Muy bien pequeña. ¿Color? –El maestro no se había impresionado por el lugar, ya que había otros que lo tenían en lugares más raros. Gildarts sonrió y se fue para hablar/ pelear con el niño supuestamente llamado Natsu.

-Pues….¡Verde clarito!-Sonrió con firmeza, orgullosa. El maestro sacó una especie de sello y se lo colocó allí. Al quitarlo, Arisu tenía la marca hecha.-¡Guau, es preciosa!-La tocó con curiosidad, bastante sorprendida.

-¡Ahora eres una de los nuestros!-El maestro y Gildarts le sonrieron, y ella bajó del taburete al suelo, cuando varios niños se le acercaron. El primero en hablar llevaba tan solo unos calzoncillos y tenía el pelo negro.

-¡Hola, soy Gray!-Sonrió con los brazos cruzados. Al lado suyo había una chica de pelo rojo y largo, que parecía un año o dos mayor que ellos, que parecían todos tener diez años.

-Yo soy Erza, encantada. –Arisu asintió y sonrió, algo avergonzada.-

-Yo Arisu…-Se le acercó una niña de pelo cortito y blanco, pero con unos grandes ojos azules.

-¡Soy Lissana!-le agarró de las manos y sonrió-¡Seremos buenas amigas, lo sé!-Arisu sólo pudo sonreír, contenta de poder ser aceptada con esa facilidad. Finalmente se acercó Natsu, que la miró con curiosidad, pero sonriente, enseñando unos colmillos familiares para ella.

-¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, encantado!-Arisu se petrificó, y lo miró expectante. ¿Dragneel? ¿Estaba ante el hijo de Ingeel? Necesitaba hablar con él en cuanto pudiera, pero no guardó su asombro.-

-¿Eres un Dragon Slayer, verdad?-Ella lo miró expectante, entrecerrando los ojos. Notó como tanto él como los demás se sorprendían, hasta el maestro.- Eres el hijo de Igneel, el dragón de fuego.

-¿C-como lo sabes? Yo no te conozco…-Natsu la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se toqueteó el azulado cabello y lo miró con sus ojos claros tristes.-

-Porque yo soy la hija de Sundamizu, la dragona del agua.-Todos se sorprendieron más aún y lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro. Ella suspiró y negó lentamente.- Pues, soy la Dragon Slayer del agua…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, observándola intensamente, algunos con curiosidad, otros con incredulidad. Arisu frunció un poco el ceño, sospechando que no la creerían, cuando de repente una mancha verde voló hacia ella y se le posó en los brazos. Ella lo miró sonriendo, pero también con reprobación.

-Esselsior, te dije que no salieras…-Le acarició levemente la peluda cabecita y volvió a levantar la suya propia, viendo como varios pares de ojos la miraban extrañada.-

-¿U-una dragon slayer…?-Gray la inspeccionaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano en la barbilla, pensativo. Erza tenía la cabeza ladeada y asentía. Natsu, en cambio, se plantó delante de ella agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola.-

-¿¡Sabes dónde está Igneel!?-Arisu frunció el ceño y negó levemente.-

-Claro que no. Sundamizu también desapareció, y por eso estoy aquí.-Suspiró y acunó al pequeño gato, que parecía haberse dormido. Se giró hacia el maestro, frunciendo el ceño, pero seguidamente sonrió.-Voy a buscar algún sitio donde quedarme, si me disculpan…-Agarró su mochila y se dispuso a salir del gremio, cuando escuchó la voz del maestro de fondo.-

-¡Laxus, enséñale la ciudad a Arisu, y no es una petición!-Arisu se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada a ese tal Laxus, aunque claro, había bastante gente en el gremio, por lo cual podía ser misión imposible encontrarlo.-

-Tsk, viejo, siempre molestando…-En una de las zonas más alejadas de la barra había un chico rubio de unos diecisiete años con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una columnas y los ojos cerrados. Tenía el pelo de punta, algo parecido al de Natsu, y llevaba una especie de cascos en las orejas. Arisu elevó una ceja con sarcasmo y le miró fijamente.-

-Déjelo, maestro, no hace falta. No quiera dios que yo ose a distraer a Laxus de su gran actividad, puesto que parece muy ocupado.-Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad.

Dentro del gran edificio, tanto el maestro como los demás estaban en silencio, unos mirando a Laxus y otros mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Arisu. Éste había abierto los ojos y miraba también la entrada, con cara de mosqueo.-

-Esa mocosa…-Se interrumpió y se dirigió, frustrado, tras ella. El maestro sonrió abiertamente viéndolo marchar, y escuchando los murmullos de todo el gremio. Gildarts había levantado una ceja mientras sonreía.-

-La llegada de esta chica promete diversión…-El maestro asintió, observando de reojo a Natsu, al cual le brillaban los ojos mirando hacia la puerta.-

-Cierto…Nadie le ha hablado así a Laxus y ha logrado que hiciera lo que le decía con una frase.-Rió con ganas.-Esto será interesante…

Laxus caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con las manos en puños y el ceño fruncido, mirando a un lado y otro. '¿Cómo ha podido hablarme así esa niñata? ¡Y lo peor es que la estoy siguiendo!' Gruñó levemente, girando la cabeza mientras la buscaba. Llegó a un amplio parque por el cual paseaban todo tipo de personas, desde parejas hasta niños pequeños que jugaban con pelotas u otros niños. Se internó en él, pensando que probablemente se había distraído jugando con algún niño, puesto que estaba en la edad, pero se sorprendió al verla echada en el césped mientras observaba al cielo y un pequeño gato alado verde revoloteaba a su alrededor. Se acercó a ella y se puso en su cambio de visión, mirándola fijamente. Ella elevó una ceja mientras lo miraba.-

-Me tapas la vista, rubiales.-Se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia su mochila, buscando algo. Laxus entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a cabrearse.-

-A ver, mocosa, no vuelvas a hablarme así o…

-¿O qué?-Arisu se volvió hacia él sonriendo.- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me electrocutarás con tus rayos de Dragon Slayer baratos de lácrima? Adelante.-Hizo un ademán con la mano, se levantó con un papel enrollado en la mano y se colocó la mochila.-Pero ten cuidado, que luego tienes que limpiar.- Salió del césped, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Laxus se había quedado piedra en el sitio, mirando cómo se marchaba. '¿Cómo demonios ha descubierto que soy un Dragon Slayer de lácrima? Esta chiquilla me traerá problemas.' Corrió tras ella, alcanzándola con rapidez y colocándose de nuevo delante de ella.-

-¿Cómo mierdas lo has sabido?-Arisu levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo de nuevo con malicia.-

-Llámalo intuición femenina. Y ahora, vuelves a taparme el camino. Puedes volver a tu trabajo, parecías muy concentrado.-Lo rodeó y entró en una cafetería, sentándose en una de las sillas mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado. Pidió algo de comer a la camarera y desenrolló el papel, el cual había resultado ser un mapa de la ciudad. Levantó la vista con pesadez cuando vio al obstinado chico eléctrico sentarse delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia en el rostro.-

-No puedes decírselo a nadie. ¿Me has oído?-Dio una palmada en la mesa, mirándola. Arisu dejó el mapa y lo miró borrando todo tipo de humor de su rostro, y con una frialdad nada común en sus ojos para una niña de su edad.-

-A ver, voltio, me da absolutamente lo mismo cuál sea tu magia. No pienses en amenazarme para que no diga nada, no pensaba hacerlo.-Entrecerró un poco los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.- Así que… ¿piensas perseguirme todo el día?-La camarera llegó con su comida, la cual consistía en una especie de ensalada de frutas. Suspiró y elevó una ceja.-

¿Quieres, rubiales?-Sonrió con inocencia, señalando la ensalada. Laxus abrió los ojos ante la muestra de volubilidad de la chica, y negó con la cabeza, mas su estómago lo traicionó gruñendo con ganas. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño, cabreado. Arisu rió con ganas y le tendió un tenedor, puesto que la camarera había traído dos al verlo sentarse.

-Come anda…-Alargo su tenedor hacia la ensalada, capturando una fresa y llevándosela a la boca. Laxus, con la sensación de haber perdido y soltando un suspiro de resignación, hizo lo mismo, cogiendo él una rodaja de kiwi. Se sorprendía de cómo habían girado las cosas, de estar discutiéndose a estar compartiendo una ensalada. Ciertamente aquella chiquilla parecía tener los diez años que tenía, pero era jodidamente enrevesada, y sabía que tendría más enfrentamientos con ella.-


	4. Chapter 4

Arisu se preguntaba con total seriedad si tal vez ese Calambrito tuviera algún tipo de problema de bipolaridad o algo por el estilo. No, tsundere mejor. Sí, tenía toda la pinta. Sonrió con malicia para sus adentros mientras lo observaba comer y, a su vez, comía ella.-

-Y…dime, Lax-us –pronunció su nombre con lentitud.-, ¿puedo saber qué hacías siguiéndome? –Masticó una rodaja de plátano.- Porque no parecías muy dispuesto a enseñarme la ciudad…

-Tsk, ¿crees que iba a dejar que me hablaras así y te fueras de rositas?-Entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba, tragándose una cereza. Arisu elevó una ceja y lo miró fijamente. Por un instante, Laxus se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos grandes ojos azules que lo observaban como si pudieran leer su alma.

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Aquella chiquilla le hacía sentirse incómodo cuando lo miraba. Se sentía desprotegido, como si todos sus secretos no estuvieran vedados para ella como lo estaban para los demás, como si pudiera leerlo con la misma facilidad que leía el mapa que tenía en las manos. Soltó un largo y resignado suspiro y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a observarla mientras comía. Aún se preguntaba cómo demonios habían acabado en aquella situación. Es decir, ¿por qué mierdas había ido él tras ella, en realidad? Era una niña, no podía hacerle nada por cómo le había hablado, pero algo lo había impulsado. Cerró los ojos, pensativo, buscando qué sentimiento exactamente se había apoderado de él de aquella manera para obligarlo a abandonar su columna y seguir a una niña de diez años.

Curiosidad.

Sí, probablemente fuera eso. Porque, ¿qué otro motivo lo hubiera impulsado? Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño de nuevo, al ver que la chica no estaba allí. Si estaba, en cambio, su mochila y el mapa. Giró la cabeza, buscándola por el local, y la encontró cerca de la barra. La vio hablar con la camarera, y le tendió algo que parecía ser un billete. Oye, espera. ¿Acaso también iba a ser invitado por aquella mocosa? Se levantó y tras coger la mochila y el mapa se acercó a la barra. La camarera ya estaba dándole el vuelto, e hizo una mueca. Fuera le preguntaría el precio de la comida y se lo devolvería. Joder, tenía orgullo. No podía dejar que le invitara, era como si lo hiciera Natsu o Erza. Soltó un taco en voz baja, y descubrió que Arisu lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y una mano hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Me das mi mochila?-Había una nota divertida en su voz, y Laxus se limitó a empujarla fuera de la cafetería.

-Venga, tira. –Mantenía el ceño fruncido, y se preguntó qué demonios llevaban en la mochila para que pesara tanto, y cómo lograba cargarla en sus pequeños hombros. Arisu alzó ambas manos con las palmas hacia fuera en señal de rendición y salió de la cafetería.

-Pero dámela, o Esselsior te va a saltar encima…-Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al mirarlo.

-¿Esselsior? ¿Quién e…-Laxus no acabó la frase. Algo se le había pegado a la cara como una lapa. Notó un suave pelaje, y al levantar la mano para quitárselo de encima, descubrió algo que parecían alas, y una pequeña cabeza de… gato. Lo apartó por el lomo y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- Pero qué…

-¡Suelta esa mochila, sior! –Laxus entrecerró los ojos, observando al pequeño gato, que tenía las patas superiores enroscadas, como si quisiera imitar unos puños. Miró a Arisu.

-¿Esta cosa habla?-Ella alzó una ceja, divertida.

-No es una cosa, es un gato. Ven, Esselsior.-El gato se soltó de Laxus y voló a los brazos de la niña, acurrucándose allí.

-Tú eres un poco rara, ¿no?-Laxus se frotó la cara. Le dolía un poco donde el gato se había acoplado.-Contestas mal a tus mayores, no te entretienes con pelotitas como los demás niños.-señaló el parque.- y tienes una co… un gato verde que habla y vuela.

-Tú te dedicas a pasarte la vida pegado a una columna cruzado de brazos y no te digo nada, ¿eh?-Arisu acarició la cabeza del gato con suavidad.-Y, ¿contestar mal a mis mayores? –Alzó las cejas, mirándole.- Que yo sepa no te hablaba a ti, si no a tu abuelo. ¿Entretenerme con pelotitas?-Le escrutó atentamente.- Creo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que eso. –Laxus lanzó un gruñido, pero no le contestó a aquello.

-A ver, ¿dónde quieres ir?-La miró con el ceño fruncido. Arisu le observó un instante.

-¿Sabes? Si siempre estás frunciendo el ceño-Le señaló la frente.-, se te quedará permanente, y ya nunca podrás tener novia.-Laxus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca se habría imaginado que algo así saldría de la boca de una niña de diez años. Se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir, y Arisu rió.- Prueba a sonreír más. Y bueno, enséñame algún sitio donde pueda quedarme, ya que no pienso dormir en la calle.-Laxus asintió sin decir una palabra. Aún no se había recuperado. ¿Novia? ¿Para qué quería él una novia? Se limitó a señalar una calle y echar a andar por ella, sin fijarse siquiera si ella lo seguía. 'Ah bueno, demonios. Es la tercera vez que esta niña me deja callado. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, mi reputación está en juego. Y no es un juego precisamente divertido.''


	5. Chapter 5

Las calles de la ciudad estaban excepcionalmente atestadas de gente ese día, aunque Laxus no se sorprendía demasiado. Una o dos veces al mes se solían realizar eventos en la ciudad, entre los que entraban desde pequeñas ferias hasta descuentos en absolutamente todo. Eran como pequeños festivales que mantenían la vitalidad de la ciudad. A sus ojos era bastante aburrido, se conocía aquellos días de pe a pa. En cambio, la pequeña estaba completamente fascinada. No solía quedarse suficiente tiempo en una ciudad como para ver ese tipo de eventos, así que ahora que estaba ante uno, todo le parecía extremadamente llamativo. No podía evitar mirarlo todo y acercarse a todos los puestos y tiendas. No sabía si el rubio seguía tras ella o si se había hartado ya de aguantar todas sus paradas y grititos de emoción, aunque la verdad es que le importaba poco. Después de todo, sabía valerse sola y sabría encontrar algún sitio con una buena renta para quedarse. Pero sorprendentemente Laxus seguía allí, aunque con cara de querer pegarle a alguien. Podía caerle muy mal, pero no pensaba dejar a una niña sola en medio de un evento de tal calibre. A sus ojos seguía siendo una niña de diez años, y viendo cómo eran los demás niños del gremio, no se fiaba un pelo. Así que con las manos en los bolsillos y su cara de perro iba tras ella, sin quitarle el ojo de encima fuera a donde fuera. Le parecía curioso cómo podía ser tan prismática. Acababa de conocerla y ya había visto múltiples facetas suyas, aunque sin duda le quedaba mucho mejor la alegre que tenía ahora mismo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y sacudió la cabeza firmemente. ¿Por qué coño estaba pensando en eso?

Arisu estaba completamente cegada. Había visto una máquina de peluches, y había tardado poco en ir corriendo a ella. Pegó su carita y manos al cristal y observó dentro, emocionada. Había bastantes, pero fue un gatito amarillo con cara de mala leche el cual le llamó la atención. Se mordió un labio y sacó de su mochila un monederito en el cual guardaba las moneditas de calderilla, y se dispuso a sacarlo. Laxus se había limitado a apoyarse al lado de la máquina y a mirarla con una ceja alzada. Era graciosa.

Tras más de veinte intentos, Arisu finalmente suspiró derrotada. Nada, ni siguiera había logrado acercarlo al agujerito. Si Laxus fuera de otra manera, le hubiera pedido ayuda, pero no se sorprendería si se riera en su cara y le dijera que era demasiado infantil, así que ni se lo mencionó. Volvió a guardar el pequeño monedero, en el que, aunque pocas, seguían quedando monedas, y se dispuso seguir observando el festival. Apenas unos minutos después, algo blandito se posó sobre su cabeza, y al alzar la vista vio al gato amarillo sobre ella, sujetado por la mano de Laxus. Se giró completamente, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué cara poner. Bueno, eso era una sorpresa muy grande. El rubio se limitó a bajarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera cogerlo mientras la miraba con la ceja aún alzada. Se diría que disfrutaba con su cara de asombro. La pequeña lo cogió con cuidado, sin saber si fiarse o no.

-Eh…E-es…¿Para mí..? –Lo miró algo confundida, sosteniendo el pequeño peluche.-

-No, para el vecino del cuarto.-Replicó irónicamente el chico soltando el gato. Sí, era demasiado prismática.-

-…..G-gracias….-Se volvió a girar abrazando al gatito y escondió su rostro sonrosado en él mientras volvía a caminar. Nunca se hubiera esperado ese tipo de gesto de él, aunque lo conociera poco. Pero supuso que, en el fondo, Laxus era un chico con el que se podría hablar e interactuar perfectamente. De algún modo le agradaba saber aquello.

No le había costado nada sacar el peluche de la máquina. De hecho, era bastante fácil para él, desde pequeño había sido aficionado a ese tipo de peluches, aunque obviamente nadie aparte de su abuelo lo sabía, y de todos los que tuvo, ahora apenas le quedaba uno, el que más apreciaba. Le había parecido curioso que la pequeña se hubiera decantado por ese, ya que había otros bastante más bonitos. Al ver su cara de decepción tras no poder sacarlo se sintió un poquito mal. Es decir, por muy frío que pudiera ser, seguía teniendo corazón, y Arisu parecía realmente desalentada. Así que había decidido sacarlo para ella. Y bueno, su cara de sorpresa había sido divertida, no se podía negar eso, pero después…Sus ojos azules habían rebosado alegría y agradecimiento.

Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, antes de volver a seguirla, sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de haber visitado dos o tres veces todos los puestos del festival, la cara de aburrimiento de Laxus era digna de monumentos, himnos y banderas. Arisu, en cambio, hubiera dado una cuarta vuelta si su estómago no se hubiera puesto a rugir como si tuviera una banda sonora. Frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando los puestos de comida que había visto. Había muchos con cosas bastante tentadoras, y en su mente había quedado grabada la imagen de unas bolitas de pulpo que tenían una pinta babeable. Se giró hacia Laxus, apretando un poco el peluche contra su pecho.-

-Ey Laxus, ¿dónde estaba el puesto de…hmm…aquellas bolitas de pulpo..?-Frunció un poco el ceño, ya que no sabía muy bien el nombre de aquel snack. El rubio terminó el gran bostezo en el que andaba metido y la miró con aburrimiento.-

-Hmh…Takoyaki, ¿no? –Señaló uno de los puestos con otro bostezo.- Ahí, pero, ¿ya tienes hambre de nuevo? -Alzó una ceja, mirándola con desinterés. ¿Era como Natsu y podía comer y comer y comer y seguir comiendo? Porque eso en una chica no era nada, nada lindo.- ¿No acabas de comer?

-Calambrito, no sé si lo sabes, pero, uno, -alzó un dedo, mirándole con una expresión bastante seria, como las que ponían los adultos cuando trataban de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.- la fruta es agua, y dos, -alzó otro dedo, junto con una ceja.- estoy creciendo, ¿no? Es normal que tenga hambre.~ Además, no es como si realmente te importara, ¿o sí?-Suspiró levemente y tras mirarle inquisitivamente, fue hacia el puesto de takoyaki.

Un hombre de avanzada edad atendía el puesto. Llevaba un extraño kimono blanco con detalles azules, cuyas mangas se había remangado hasta el codo; una cinta blanca con el kanji 'pulpo' en ella estaba firmemente atada a su frente, manteniendo su escaso cabello cano alejado de la comida. Preparaba el takoyaki como alguien que había dedicado toda su vida a aquello. Arisu miró con interés las bandejitas de ocho que había apiladas a un lado, y sacó de nuevo su monedero, contando si le daba para llevarse una.

-Ah…-Chasqueó la lengua con desilusión. Ni siquiera le daría para media, así que tenía que ir a buscar algo que fuera más barato. El hombre la miro como dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, y sonrió tiernamente ante ella.-

-¿No te da, pequeña? Si qui..-No pudo acabar la frase, ya que otra voz se alzó por encima de la suya, cautelosa.

-Dos bandejas, por favor. – Laxus se había parado al lado de Arisu y le tendía un billete al vendedor mientras mantenía su otra mano en el bolsillo. Siempre, siempre tenía una mano en los bolsillos o los brazos cruzados; era bastante monótono.

Y aún con su monotonía, era la segunda vez en una hora que la sorprendía notablemente. Era curioso. En un mismo día se había enfadado con ella, le había gritado, había caminado aburrido pero vigilante tras ella, le había conseguido un peluche y ahora le compraba takoyaki. Miró con curiosidad al rubio, que mantenía la vista fija en el vendedor mientras este metía las dos bandejas en una bolsa con una ligera sonrisa; todo su cuerpo emanaba un aura de peligro, de estar a punto de saltar sobre ti si le decías algo que no le gustaba. Pero después de aquella tarde, Arisu estaba segura en un 98% de que era un bombillo de led. Alumbraba, pero no agredía. Y aquello hacía que, inevitablemente, se preguntara qué le llevaba a ser así de desagradable con todos. El señor le tendió la bolsa con la misma sonrisa y cogió el billete, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.-

-Muchas gracias, espero que lo disfruten.-Le guiñó un ojo a Arisu, que había sonreído ampliamente ante la mueca del señor, y continuó haciendo sus bolitas.

-¿Vamos o qué?-Laxus había comenzado a caminar hacia un árbol que se alejaba un poco del bullicio presente en el festival, y la peliazul se apresuró a ir tras él, aferrando el peluche contra su pecho.

Así que, por segunda vez de nuevo en el mismo día, volverían a comer juntos. Era gracioso el hecho de que se hubieran conocido de aquella forma un tanto chocante y ahora pareciera que llevaran muchísimo tiempo hablando. Bueno, quizá no tanto. El rubio daba la impresión de que estar dejando ver que en realidad no era tan rudo como hacía creer le molestaba bastante, pero en cierta forma Arisu se sentía un poco feliz de cómo había cambiado su actitud con ella en un solo día.


End file.
